clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom, and Sharkbate is the assistant webmaster. If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG or png format for screenshots. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin! Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the above image! default Club Penguin desc none To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Club Penguin Specific News *The 4th Of July (United States Independence Day) fireworks are currently going off at the Iceberg and the Ski Hill. *Club Penguin is now available in Spanish! *Club Penguin is no-longer Miniclip's Top Game. *The new Igloo Catalog is out! *DJ3K has been updated! *On July 3-5 ninjas will be able to meet Sensei! *The Music Jam 2009 has been announced! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Important Wiki Announcements * Russian One, using another sockpuppet, was editing normaly. I asked why and Russian one said "I gave up on vandalizing" I un protected Russian's main user page and took away all of the evil templates. Just so you know, He/She is good again... --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 11:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) *Whatever you do, disable the Rich Text Editor. It has many errors. Go to , to the "Editing" tab, and uncheck the checked box that says "Enable Rich Text Editor". Thank you. *Please try to do some more main editing. Thank you!'' Normal Announcements (Request an Announcement) *I'm back and i am good. If you believe me sign my page :) --The Real Ben *It has come to my attention that vandalism rates on the wiki has dropped majorly after the walrus attacks. Vandalism should no longer be a big problem. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 10:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) *Just a little heads up, Gsnap MIGHT quit. *Sith Cub is on Holiday and will be back on '''28th June'. *I may not be active from June 24th - July 2, however, you may see me on Club Penguin or on the wiki after 2:00 PM (EST). --Staffan15 You can't invent something without testing it . 16:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *If you see a vandal, please put on their talk page, before putting . Thanks. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 02:01, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ]] Wiki Advertisements (Request an Ad) *Upgrader ... wants you to play his Hunt * Come to Sure25's Shop! - Sure25 * Visit the Hahaha Shop! -- Hahahahahahaha *Sign up for Takeshidude's party! -- Takeshidude *My Promotion party is being set up right now, so get ready to sign up! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) *Sign up for my Music Jam!--[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Ca Plane Pour Moi']] 02:10, 28 June 2009 (UTC) *'CLICK HERE TO SIGN UP FOR Brendan7195's BIRTHDAY PARTY!' *'QUICK QUICK! SIGN UP FOR SHARKBATE'S IGLOO CONTEST!' *Help improve the wiki at Iceanator189's CPWIP! --Iceanator *Buy some postcards (or wallpapers or adverstiment pictures) at Staffan15's Shop! *Come to Sharkbate's Medieval Party! Sign up, QUICK *Please vote here if my newsletter should stay or go --Salteroi *So you have a userpage you don't like? You don't like your things? Then come to the Merat Shop! You'll find everything! Just click here! *Play some secret missions at my Secret Agent HQ! --!!!STAFF AND FIFTEEN!!! You can't invent something without testing it . 11:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) * Go to the wiki's Vandal Watch to help look out for vandals! Promotional Announcements See this for more. *Seahorseruler is now an Administrator (A.K.A. Sysop) *Patchy99 ninja master is now a Rollback! *Unknown4 is now a rollback! *Gamgee is now a rollback! *Sith Cub is now an Administrator (A.K.A. Sysop) *Spider880 is now an Administrator (A.K.A. Sysop) *Sharkbate is now an assistant webmaster! Weekly Poll Who is your favorite Club Penguin Character? Rockhopper Gary Cadence Aunt Arctic G Billy Petey K Stompin' Bob Franky Rory Jet Pack Guy Dancing Penguin Rookie ---- In the previous poll, The question was: What did you think of the Adventure Party? The winner was Awesome which had 134 votes! Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! June's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Flystar55555! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Article of the Month If you want to vote, click here! May's Winner The winner of May is... (drumroll) Rockhopper! Picture Of The Month The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture as often as possible! Archives / Igloo of the Day We will upload a new igloo of the day every day! *'Todays winner is: Ced1214' Congratulations! Archives / Find igloos Current Pin The current pin is at the Lighthouse. It is a Watermelon. Next pin will be hidden on July 3 - July 16, 2009. Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. belt.]] *Belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Available to Non-members. *The pin is hidden every two weeks. It is always available to non-members. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures * Cheats and Glitches * Funny and Silly Ideas See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help